


Мне ничего в этом мире без тебя не нужно

by Sasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Some Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Написано по заявке:Стив очень любит Баки.Омегаверс, в котором Баки омега, а Стив – альфа. Стив давно любит Баки, но Баки об этом не догадывается. Стив долго был мелким и Баки видел в нем друга, но не видел альфу. Зато Стив видел в Баки омегу и очень сильно его любил. Баки после ГИДРы очень хочет жить, а не воевать. Но он не верит в то, что кто-то захочет иметь с ним семью (репутация, характер, шрамы, рука и все прочее). Но он хочет ребенка. И предлагает Стиву стать отцом их общего детища через искусственное оплодотворение. Стив рад и счастлив быть отцом детей Баки (но желательно естественным путем), однако если Баки хочет искусственное – то фиг с ним, пусть будет искусственное. Желаю страданий Стива. Баки, который не видит дальше своего носа и который считает, что он как омега никому не нужен. Юста и в конце концов хеппи-энд. С дитЁм или хотя бы беременным Баки в конце.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 54





	Мне ничего в этом мире без тебя не нужно

– Стив, скажи честно – ты ждешь, что я присоединюсь к вашей команде? – Баки смотрит так, что у Стива все внутри переворачивается – столько во взгляде грусти и какой-то затаенной боли.

– Нет, Бак. Я не запретил бы тебе, если бы ты этого захотел, но, раз уж ты просил честно, был бы против, – отвечает Стив, ни на мгновение не покривив душой. – По-моему, ты достаточно навоевался.

И Баки расцветает робкой улыбкой, вздыхает успокоенно.

– Я не хочу, – признается он. – Вообще больше не хочу даже прикасаться к оружию. Да и никогда особо не хотел, хотя на войне к этому и привык. Я ужасно завидовал меченым и повязанным омегам, которые не попали под призыв, – добавляет он едва слышно, накручивая на палец прядь волос.

Стив смотрит на него, не скрывая нежности. Сколько себя помнит, он всегда любил Баки – сначала как друга, а потом, когда прошло половое созревание, как омегу. Своего омегу, хоть Баки никогда его в этом плане не воспринимал. Да Стив и сам бы себя на его месте не воспринимал – тощий, хлипкий, вечно кашляющий. Та еще поддержка и опора. Не альфа, а насмешка судьбы.

– И чего же ты хочешь? – спрашивает он задумавшегося Баки.

– Ребенка, – тряхнув головой, отзывается тот. – Я хочу ребенка. От тебя, если ты, конечно, не будешь против.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание – Господи, неужели дождался? Неужели наконец-то будет можно – все можно – любить, не скрываясь, оберегать и защищать, как всегда хотелось. Даже тогда, когда было все наоборот, когда Баки вытаскивал его из драк и ухаживал, пока Стив болел. И Баки больше не будет засматриваться на других альф, а те не станут липнуть к самому красивому и желанному омеге из всех, кого Стив когда-либо встречал. И можно будет поставить аккуратную метку и прикасаться к ней, зная, что Баки теперь его.

– Я поговорил со своим врачом, – продолжает Баки, не замечая состояния Стива, – у меня через пару недель должна начаться течка, как раз успеем пройти анализы на совместимость. И ты сдашь сперму, чтобы... ну, чтобы врачи все сделали. Можно, конечно, сделать ЭКО и с чужим генетическим материалом, но я подумал, может, ты согласишься...

Стив, замечтавшись, не сразу понимает, о чем говорит Баки.

– Врачи? Но зачем, Бак, у тебя какие-то трудности? Если дело не в здоровье, то мы можем...

– Нет! – резко перебивает Баки и отворачивается. – Нет, Стив, я не хочу.

Он не договаривает, чего именно не хочет, а осознание уже наваливается на Стива с тяжестью Валькирии, затапливает водами Северного Ледовитого океана. 

Баки. Его. Не хочет. 

Не любит. 

_Не нужен._

– Ладно, – с трудом отвечает он, онемевшие губы едва его слушаются, – хорошо, Бак, я помогу. Конечно, помогу. Все, что скажешь. Куда и когда мне нужно подойти?

* * *

Через две недели Стив сам отвозит Баки в больницу, игнорируя и вызывающие тошноту волны горечи от того, что теперь уже вряд ли есть на что надеяться, даже если Баки и родит их общего ребенка, и подступающий гон из-за начавшейся у Баки течки.

Даже хорошо, думает Стив, что Баки останется на эти дни в клинике. Можно будет спокойно уехать за город, в снятый заранее домик глубоко в лесу, и пережить гон в одиночестве. И не надо будет бояться, что в горячке он может прийти к Баки и что-нибудь ему наговорить лишнего. Признаться в любви, например. Или предложить близость. Зачем, если Баки этого не нужно? Воспользоваться его временной слабостью? Да Стив сам себе этого потом не простит.

Он крепче сжимает руль и встряхивает головой, пытаясь понять, что только что сказал ему Баки, но безуспешно.

– Прости, я задумался, – он на мгновение оборачивается к нему и снова смотрит на дорогу, сворачивает к больнице.

– Я позвоню, когда все закончится, заберешь меня? – терпеливо повторяет Баки, чуть нервно улыбаясь. Стив видит, как сильно он волнуется.

– Да, разумеется, – Стив выдавливает из себя улыбку и первым выходит из машины.

Открыть дверь, поддержать, помочь, вдохнуть запах течной омеги – а вот последнее зря. Бьет электрошоком по всем рецепторам сразу. И больно, и одуряюще приятно. 

– Все будет хорошо, Бак, если хочешь, я могу остаться с тобой, – зачем-то предлагает Стив.

– Нет, – мотает головой Баки и чуть напрягается в его руках, прижимается крепче, перетерпливая первый болезненный спазм, – тебя просто не пустят. Да и к чему тебе все это, – хмыкает он. – Не стоит тратить на меня свое свободное время, Стив. Ты и так уже очень много сделал.

Баки сжимает его руку крепче и выворачивается из объятий, скрывается за дверью клиники, даже не обернувшись. 

Стив, вернувшись в машину, некоторое время просто сидит и дышит его запахом, оставшимся на ладонях. А потом срывается с места и, нарушая скоростной режим, уезжает из города.

* * *

– У тебя изменился запах, – улыбается Сэм, глядя на смущенного Баки, – вас можно поздравить?

– Что? Нет, Сэм, ты... мы... – Баки мотает головой.

– Ты можешь поздравить Баки, Сэм, – приходит на помощь Стив, стараясь скрыть боль от того, как активно Баки отрицает все, что может быть связано с ним.

– Оу, понятно, прости, приятель. Поздравляю, ты долго к этому шел, – Сэм улыбается еще шире и крепко обнимает Баки. 

Ему можно, он бета, к нему Стив не ревнует.

Встревоженный взгляд, брошенный Сэмом на Стива, Баки, кажется, не замечает.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Сэм, когда они выходят на пробежку, оставив Баки дома.

По дороге от Башни до парка Стив молчит, а в парке сдается и выкладывает все как на духу.

– Черт, мне жаль, – искренне сочувствует Сэм, – невзаимность убивает, но, может, еще не все потеряно? Все-таки ребенка-то он решил родить от тебя, а не от случайного подходящего донора.

– Полагаю, ему так просто легче. Вопрос доверия. 

Не то чтобы Стив об этом не думал. Но с некоторых пор он запрещает себе надеяться, ничего хорошего, как выяснилось, это не приносит.

– Он всегда был красивым, – продолжает Стив, когда через пару часов они садятся на лавку выпить кофе. – И вокруг него всегда было много альф, он мог выбрать кого угодно – и он выбирал. Лет с шестнадцати, как расцвел, он встречался с самыми завидными альфами Бруклина. Я боялся, что Баки лет в восемнадцать замуж выскочит, но он не торопился. Ухаживать за собой позволял, но ничего больше. А через несколько месяцев после смерти моей мамы, он пришел ко мне после течки, еще толком не выспавшись. И ему даже не нужно было ничего говорить. От него за версту несло другим альфой. Я не сдержался, зарычал на него, и его притянуло ко мне, как магнитом. Даже голову откинул, подставляя шею. А я только увидел, что метки нет, и таким облегчением и стыдом окатило, что сбежал в кухню, оставив его в комнате.

Сэм понимающе хмыкает, хлопает по плечу.

– Мы тогда впервые серьезно поругались, он меня даже ударил со злости, а я не смог поднять на него руку. Две недели не разговаривали, потом я поплелся просить прощения. И самому себе пообещал, что больше никогда ни с ним, ни с кем-то другим так не поступлю. Никаких феромонов, никакого альфа-рыка, ничего. И ему ничего никогда не скажу, раз уж я для него только приятель. Мы, конечно, помирились, но что до войны, что потом, когда во мне уже была сыворотка, максимум, что мне было доступно – короткие дружеские объятия. Я знаю, что после того альфы у него были и другие, но до метки так и не дошло. Что-то все время не складывалось. А он всегда этого хотел – альфу, метку и детей. Ну, – горько улыбается Стив, – хотя бы с последним я смог ему помочь.

Сэм глубоко вздыхает.

– Право, я даже и не знаю, что сказать.

– Да ничего, наверно, и не надо, спасибо, что выслушал, – слабо улыбается Стив.

– Эй, мы же друзья. Ну и разве не ты выслушивал мои откровения про Райли? Не ты помогал найти общий язык с Наташей? – разводит руками Сэм. – В любое время суток, мой телефон у тебя есть, – добавляет он уже серьезнее. 

Если бы еще хоть на мгновение стало легче, думает Стив, пожимая Сэму руку.

* * *

Стив готов исполнить любую прихоть Баки, но тот не просит ни рыбу в шоколаде, ни апельсины в томатном соусе, ни клубнику в кляре. И даже если хочет чего-то необычного, покупает и готовит себе сам. 

Только за руль машины отказывается садиться, поэтому ко врачу на приемы они ездят вместе. Но Стив ждет в коридоре или на парковке, а Баки, выходя из больницы, лишь говорит, что все в порядке, не вдаваясь в детали.

И все чаще вечерами Стив сидит в гостиной один, а Баки после прогулки и ужина сразу уходит в свою комнату. Хотя раньше они почти каждый вечер смотрели вместе фильмы или ток-шоу и много разговаривали.

Стив чувствует, что что-то не так, но все попытки разговора Баки прерывает либо молчанием, либо улыбкой и дежурным "все хорошо". Но кажется, что Баки даже рад, когда Стив задерживается в ЩИТе или улетает куда-нибудь на очередную миссию.

– Малыш растет, а дружба тает, – отвечает однажды Стив на очередной вопрос Сэма.

И оба не находят, что еще сказать.

* * *

На пятом месяце обычно плоский живот Баки начинает заметно округляться, и Стива едва не срывает с катушек, когда он видит Баки только в шортах. Стив замирает, впивается в него взглядом и пальцами в собственные бедра, потому что до головокружения хочется упасть перед Баки на колени и трогать и целовать этот его чудесный живот. 

Но Баки, спокойный, чувствующий себя в полной безопасности в Башне, так погружен в себя, что даже не замечает застывшего возле дивана в гостиной Стива, выходит из кухни с большим стаканом с молочным коктейлем и, чему-то улыбаясь, проходит мимо него в свою комнату. 

Запах Баки действительно изменился – в нем теперь чувствуются нотки запаха их общего ребенка. И от этого у Стива подгибаются колени. Почти как сбывшаяся мечта – он, Баки и их малыш. Вот только он сам в это уравнение не включен, в очередной раз напоминает себе Стив.

* * *

– Я попросил не сообщать мне пол ребенка, – говорит Баки, когда они возвращаются из больницы.

Стив кивает:

– Главное, чтобы он был здоров, да?

Баки угукает и снова читает выписку, которую отдала ему врач.

– Заверни в аптеку, нужны витамины.

– Бак, все в порядке? – хмурится Стив, едва не впадая в модус Капитана Америки.

– Ага, – почти беззаботно отзывается Баки, и Стива немного отпускает.

Баки просит подождать его в машине, и Стив покорно ждет, хотя ему не нравится, что Баки не позволяет купить себе даже витаминов. Отчего-то кажется, что Баки что-то скрывает, но в его запахе нет ни страха, ни боли, ни чего-то другого негативного, и только это Стива и успокаивает. 

Вечером, проходя из гостиной в свою комнату, он слышит тихий болезненный стон из-за двери спальни Баки и стучится к нему.

– Бак, ты в порядке?

Стон сменяется тихим всхлипом и неуверенным:

– Да, Стив, иди спать. 

Стив еще некоторое время стоит за дверью в совершенной растерянности. Как друг он понимает, что должен оставить Баки в покое – если что-то будет нужно, тот сам ему скажет. Как несостоявшийся альфа – он не может просто спокойно уйти, зная, что с его омегой что-то происходит.

Из-за двери снова раздается стон, а потом что-то падает и Баки чертыхается.

– Бак, я могу войти?

– Нет! Стив, господи, просто... просто уйди... 

Если бы фраза не закончилась очередным всхлипом, возможно, Стив бы и ушел, но вместо этого он распахивает дверь.

Баки лежит на боку, закутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, но даже так видно, что его трясет.

– Что, Бак? – Стив бросается к нему и опускается на колени рядом с изголовьем кровати.

Баки бледный, только губы и яркие пятна на щеках горят красным. Капелька пота стекает с виска к носу, и Стив кладет руку на его лоб.

– Боже, ты весь горишь! Я вызову врача.

– Нет, Стив, – со злостью выдыхает Баки, – все со мной в порядке, врач в курсе, это пройдет. Это нормально во время беременности. Просто оставь меня в покое!

Он зажмуривается и скрипит зубами, словно от очередного болезненного спазма, а потом выдыхает:

– Уйди. Сейчас же!

И тут Стив замечает то, чего не услышал сразу – тихий гул из-под одеяла. Вспыхивает от понимания и смущения и выскакивает из комнаты, на мгновение прижимается спиной к двери, закрыв ее за собой, и возвращается в гостиную, понимая, что заснуть сегодня ему уже вряд ли удастся.

Он толком и не видит фильма, кадры которого мелькают на экране, вспоминает закушенную на мгновение яркую губу, расфокусированный взгляд, судорожный вздох, быстро пульсирующую венку на лбу Баки. Все это он мог бы видеть каждую ночь, если бы Баки дал ему шанс. И стоны – вовсе не болезненные – мог бы сцеловывать. И вызывать их мог бы _он_ , а не вибратор.

Подлокотник дивана с треском ломается под рукой. Стив, скрипнув зубами, уходит в спортзал в подвале Башни.

* * *

Они не говорят о произошедшем, но чем дальше, тем больше Стив замечает, что Баки вообще все чаще старается избегать его.

– Что не так? – спрашивает он напрямую, поймав Баки за завтраком.

– Твой запах, – говорит Баки, чуть морщась.

– Если все так плохо, зачем ты терпишь и молчишь, Бак? – стараясь скрыть горечь спрашивает Стив. – Я съеду в любой момент, если тебе от этого действительно станет легче, – предлагает он.

– Нет, Стив, не в этом дело, – Баки встревоженно смотрит на него, – не надо, пожалуйста. Просто мне бывает... тяжело рядом с тобой. Это пройдет, еще два месяца потерпи. Прошу тебя.

– Конечно, Бак, – как будто у меня есть возможность отказаться, мысленно договаривает он.

И все больше времени сам проводит в ЩИТе или своей комнате, в спортзале или на улице, возвращаясь в Башню только ночевать. Просит Джарвиса включить усиленную фильтрацию воздуха, что угодно – лишь бы Баки было комфортно.

* * *

Когда у Баки случаются тренировочные схватки, Стив пугается сильнее, чем сам ожидал – еще слишком рано, только восьмой месяц! – и, не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление Баки, все-таки вызывает врача.

Приехавшая молоденькая девушка смотрит на Стива почти с презрением.

– Вашему омеге не врач нужен, а Ваше внимание, – бросает она ему, выходя из комнаты Баки.

– Он не мой омега, – устало вздыхает Стив, провожая ее к выходу.

Девушка поднимает бровь недоверчиво, совершенно не смущаясь собственной ошибки.

– Как бы там ни было, омеге на поздних сроках нужно больше времени проводить со своим альфой, так легче перенести подготовку тела к родам и сами роды, – пожимает плечами она. – Иначе могут быть проблемы.

– Я в курсе, – спокойно говорит Баки, выходя в гостиную, – спасибо за рецепт.

Стив вызывает врачу лифт и возвращается к Баки.

– Съездить в аптеку?

– Нет, – мотает головой Баки, сминая в руке лист бумаги, – у меня все есть. Все, что нужно. 

Он разворачивается, чтобы снова уйти к себе, но Стив его окликает:

– Бак, может, посмотрим вместе фильм? Как раньше. Просто посидим рядом.

– Да, давай, – отзывается после нескольких секунд молчания Баки, но так и не поворачивается, – после ужина, ладно? А пока я еще немного полежу.

Стив все-таки едет в аптеку и в отделе для альф покупает себе подавители запаха. Не самая полезная химия, и сыворотка наверняка будет перерабатывать ее слишком быстро, но хоть что-то, чтобы Баки было с ним легче.

* * *

– Не засиживайся, – бросает Баки, уходя в спальню.

Стив провожает его взглядом – на последнем месяце даже Баки с его модификациями и сывороткой уже бывало тяжело и походка стала забавной. Но все равно Стив категорически не согласен с форумами, на которых альфы пишут, что их омеги непривлекательны перед родами. Хотя, может, их омеги и нет, а вот Баки – очень даже. 

Столько лубриканта, сколько за последние месяцы, Стив за предыдущие пять лет не потратил. Только вот удовлетворения как не было, так и нет. Аж кричать иногда хочется от безысходности. Хочется плюнуть на все и пойти к Баки, признаться – и будь что будет. Здравый смысл, правда, подсказывает, что ничего хорошего точно не будет. И Баки после этого с ним вообще перестанет разговаривать. В конце концов, он уже дважды четко дал понять – Стив не для него. 

Он только успевает выбрать себе фильм, когда Баки возвращается.

– Стив, – говорит он ровно и как-то механически, – переоденься, пожалуйста. 

Стив нервно сглатывает, когда видит, что домашние штаны Баки намокли между ног.

Он почти не замечает дорогу до больницы, чаще смотрит на Баки, чем вперед, и останавливает его только непреклонная медсестра.

– Дальше вход разрешен только омегам и их альфам. Вы альфа мистера Барнса?

– Нет, – снова сам себя окунает в ледяную воду Стив. 

– Комната для ожидания налево, – бесстрастно указывает медсестра и уходит.

Стив плюхается на неудобный пластиковый стул и сжимает голову руками. И только тогда замечает, что на левой ноге у него кроссовок, а на правой – черный ботинок.

* * *

– Я назову ее Ребеккой, – слабым голосом говорит Баки, не сводя влюбленного взгляда с малышки на руках Стива, и Стиву чудятся едва заметные вопросительные интонации в его голосе.

– Да, Бак, конечно, – улыбается он и еле сдерживает слезы. У него есть дочь, у них с Баки. Нет, мысленно обрывает себя Стив и говорит именно то, что Баки хотел бы услышать: – Поздравляю тебя, она чудесна – твоя дочка.

Стив знает, что роды у Баки прошли очень тяжело, поэтому надолго не задерживается, осторожно укладывает малышку в кроватку рядом с кроватью Баки, поколебавшись, все-таки мягко целует Баки в висок и выходит из палаты. 

В коридоре его ждет Сэм, который заглянул к Баки буквально на минуту, только чтобы принести от всех Мстителей большой букет цветов. А сам Стив об этом даже и не подумал, меряя шагами комнату ожидания почти восемь часов.

Сэм протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе. 

– Давай ключи от машины, отвезу тебя домой.

* * *

Стив помогает всем, чем только может – покупает памперсы, ходит с Беккой на прогулку, давая Баки возможность урвать несколько дополнительных часов сна, забирает малышку по ночам, когда она никак не желает успокаиваться. Любая просьба Баки, даже самая незначительная, выполняется сразу же. Да и зная Баки столько лет, Стив часто может угадывать его желания. 

И все-таки пропускает момент, когда Баки однажды не встает с утра с кровати и отказывается от завтрака, даже когда Стив приносит его прямо в спальню Баки. Но если это Стив еще списывает на очередную бессонную ночь, то позже, когда Баки отказывается кормить Бекку и почти с безразличием сцеживает молоко в бутылочку, ему становится не по себе.

Он набирает номер телефона личного врача Баки и получает подробное объяснение, что делать в случае пресловутой послеродовой депрессии.

– Если к концу недели ему не станет лучше, придется прибегнуть к лекарственным средствам, – напоследок говорит врач.

Вот только Стив знает, что Баки от антидепрессантов откажется. В его жизни нет и не было большей радости, чем кормить дочку грудью. Даже если сейчас ему вообще ничего не нужно.

– Бак. – Стив садится на край кровати рядом с ним. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Баки утыкается лицом в подушку и молчит, дергает одеяло, которое зажал Стив, закутывается плотнее.

– Это гормональные перебои, – повторяет Стив слова врача, – тебе будет легче, если рядом будет кто-то, кто тебе приятен. Только скажи, я позвоню любому человеку, и даже если он не захочет помочь, я за шкирку его к тебе притащу, лишь бы тебе стало лучше.

Баки вообще никак не реагирует на эти слова.

– А у меня идея, – преувеличенно бодро заявляет Стив, – давай устроим тебе выходной? Нат и Сэм посидят с малышкой, а мы с тобой прогуляемся по парку или сходим в магазин, купим тебе что-нибудь. Можем посидеть в кафе, как насчет твоего любимого десерта? Или пойдем в кино, скучно же на диване смотреть старье. Что думаешь?

– Тебе-то все это зачем? – глухо из-под одеяла бормочет Баки. – Врач рассказал, как вытаскивать меня из депрессии, и ты будешь все по пунктам исполнять? Без обид, Стив, но лучше найди себе кого-нибудь и направь свою неуемную энергию на него. Или на нее.

Стив закрывает лицо руками и прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать, что именно это он и делает. И что давно уже нашел себе того, кто... 

– Ладно, – говорит он медленно, – тогда у меня другое предложение. Ты пойдешь со мной прогуляться, а я потом кого-нибудь приглашу на свидание. Не обещаю, что что-то сразу же получится, но я хотя бы попробую.

Баки высовывает нос из-под одеяла.

– Серьезно? Обещаешь?

– Обещаю, – с тяжелым сердцем кивает Стив.

Баки вздыхает и садится на кровати.

– Ради этого можно и на Луну слетать. Дай мне полчаса, я соберусь и пойдем в кафе. Ну или за сколько там Нат и Сэм сюда доберутся?

* * *

Баки откидывается на спинку стула и долго смотрит в высокое яркое небо.

– Ладно, – ворчит он, что совершенно не вяжется с его расслабленной улыбкой, – ты был прав, мне действительно лучше.

– Ну еще бы, – посмеивается Стив, – после трех-то порций Тирамису. Хочешь мороженое или молочный коктейль?

– Ммм, – задумывается Баки, – молочный коктейль. Ванильный. Спасибо, Стив. И прости, что я на тебя в последние месяцы так часто срывался. Дело не в тебе, правда, ты... – Баки глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. – Ты замечательный. Кому-то очень повезет.

Стив закусывает губу. Кому-то, да. Вряд ли, Бак, хочется сказать ему. Судьба меня создала исключительно для тебя.

Но он только улыбается и идет за коктейлем для Баки.

А когда возвращается, чуть не роняет стакан на землю.

– Что, Бак, что случилось? – Стив подскакивает и опускается на колени рядом со стулом Баки, обхватывает его за плечи.

– Чертовы гормоны, – выговаривает тот между всхлипами и утыкается мокрым от слез лицом в шею Стиву.

По коже пробегают мурашки, но Стив упрямо отмахивается от собственных эмоций, подтаскивает ближе стул и садится рядом, чтобы Баки было удобнее. 

Через несколько минут Баки перестает всхлипывать, отстраняется и вытирает глаза салфеткой.

– Прости, – смущенно говорит он, – ужасно неловко...

– Все в порядке, – успокаивает его Стив и мягко сжимает в ладони его ладонь.

– Поехали домой, – просит Баки, допивая коктейль, – мне не по себе от того, что я так долго не вижу Бекку.

* * *

– Стив, ты меня уже пять раз вытаскивал в кафе, а сам еще ни разу не сходил на свидание. Давно ли у нас Капитан Америка не держит свои обещания? – Баки шутливо толкает Стива плечом в плечо.

– А я и ходил, – отвечает Стив и холодеет оттого, что чуть не сказал "с тобой" – вряд ли Баки оценит такую шутку.

– Ммм? – Баки удивленно поднимает брови и перекладывает Бекку с одной руки на другую, расстегивая пуговицы на домашней рубашке.

Стив завороженно смотрит, как маленький ротик обхватывает крупный темный сосок, и почти завидует дочери. Ему тоже хочется прижаться губами к этой красивой набухшей груди.

– Так что насчет свидания, Стив? – Голос Баки вырывает его из приятных, но болезненных фантазий.

– А, ну... – он пытается что-нибудь быстро сообразить. – Так на прошлой неделе! Я ходил на свидание с коричнево-серым монстром.

– Ты его убил, Стив, – смеется Баки.

– Ну, Бак, не все свидания бывают удачными, – криво усмехается Стив, упрямо стараясь не смотреть на то, как Бекка, причмокивая и довольно вздыхая, сосет грудь.

* * *

– Ты меня обманул, да? – Баки хмурится и складывает руки на груди. – Два месяца, Стив Роджерс, за это время можно было уже раз шестьдесят на свидание сходить.

Стив жутко устал, Фьюри на совещании выел ему мозг самой маленькой ложечкой, Сэм и Нат снова поругались, а Бекку мучают колики, и успокаивается она лишь на руках Стива. Только этим он и может объяснить, что закрывает глаза и честно признается:

– Прости, Бак, но я не могу.

– Почему? У тебя какие-то проблемы? – Баки все еще хмурится, но теперь в его голосе слышится искреннее беспокойство.

Да, серьезные проблемы, думает Стив, и если я тебе все выложу, ты рассердишься, не дай бог еще молоко пропадет. 

Но и свести все в шутку уже не получается. Он пожимает плечами, не зная, что ответить.

– Извини меня, Стив. – Баки легко касается ладонью его плеча и забирает уснувшую Бекку. – Я не буду лезть в твою личную жизнь.

Больше всего на свете Стиву хочется, чтобы именно это Баки и сделал. Но все, что ему остается, – пойти в душ и лечь в холодную постель. Одному.

* * *

Очередной гон он проводит все в том же полюбившемся ему домике в лесу – на десятки миль вокруг никого, можно от души попинать камни и высказать все, что наболело, гудящему в кронах ветру. Можно прижаться всем телом к шершавой коре сосны и вдохнуть до боли знакомый аромат. И громкий рык сходящего с ума от желания альфы никого не напугает. А ледяная вода из колонки отлично прочищает затуманенные мозги.

Едва он возвращается в город, как тут же приходится на две недели улетать в какую-то дыру в центральной Африке и разбираться с очередными террористами.

А дома, в Башне, его встречает чудесный аромат ужина и запахи Баки и Бекки. Вот только кусок не лезет в горло, когда Баки с мягкой, чуть укоризненной улыбкой заявляет: 

– Я понял, Стив, ты слишком тактичный, чтобы об этом сказать, но я понял. Еще бы ты мог с кем-то пойти на свидание, когда от тебя постоянно пахнет чужим омегой и ребенком! Я присмотрел себе дом, если ты его одобришь, мы переедем за пару дней.

И вот это Стив пережить уже не может. Вилка со звоном падает на пол, согнутая почти пополам. Баки замирает.

– Нет, – почти спокойно говорит Стив. – Если ты так хочешь, перееду я, но вы останетесь тут. Ты привык, Тони ничего не имеет против, и здесь безопасно. Если, конечно, – жуткая мысль приходит в голову, и Стив нервно сглатывает, – если только ты не собираешься с кем-то съехаться. 

– Я? – грустно усмехается Баки. – Да кому я такой нужен?

– Что? – непонимающе хмурится Стив.

– Боже, Стив, – Баки раздраженно встряхивает головой и отодвигает от себя тарелку, – ты серьезно? Да, благодаря адвокатам Тони меня оправдали, но это не отменяет того факта, что я убийца, псих с ПТСР, киборг, пугающий гуляющих с детьми омег своей гребаной рукой. И этот запах – порох и можжевельник. Меня самого от себя иногда тошнит. 

– И сосна, – глухо говорит Стив, потирая лицо руками. – Лучший запах в мире.

Баки осекается на полуслове и раздраженно фыркает:

– Шрамы тоже лучшие в мире?

Стив кивает, все еще не отнимая руки от лица.

– Ты необъективен, – ворчит Баки.

– Никогда не был объективным, – соглашается Стив и наконец смотрит ему в глаза. – Как в пятнадцать лет влюбился в тебя, так и кончилась вся объективность.

Баки опускает голову, а затем и вовсе встает со стула и отходит к окну.

– Нет, – хрипло говорит он, – ты не можешь...

– Еще как могу, Бак. 

Стив подходит к нему и встает за спиной. Он видит, как подрагивают плечи Баки от напряжения, как пальцы правой руки белеют, сжимаясь на металле чуть ниже рукава футболки. В нечетком отражении в оконном стекле Баки выглядит таким потерянным, что сердце сжимается, а инстинкты требуют обнять, успокоить, защитить. Пусть даже и от самого себя.

– Ты красивый, всегда был и остаешься. Я не могу надышаться твоим запахом. Я ценю каждое мгновение, проведенное с тобой. Я засыпаю и просыпаюсь с твоим именем на губах и... Черт, прости, я помню, что обещал тебе больше никогда не поднимать эту тему, но я и подумать не мог, что ты так себя изводишь. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, что есть в этом мире. Я знаю, Бак, что это не я, и как бы ни было больно, просто надеюсь, что однажды ты найдешь того, кто поможет тебе расцвести и снова поверить в себя. Так было раньше и должно быть всегда.

Стив протягивает руку, чтобы провести по волосам Баки, но опускает, не коснувшись.

– Прости, – тихо повторяет он и отступает, осознавая, что только что разрушил то малое, что ему еще было доступно.

Выходя из кухни, он решает, что уедет прямо сейчас, переночует в каком-нибудь мотеле, чтобы сонный администратор его не узнал, а дальше разберется.

– Стив. – Баки подходит к нему почти неслышно, и Стив сжимает в руке футболку, забыв кинуть ее в сумку. – Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Баки прижимается щекой к его плечу, и Стив замирает, заставляет вспыхнувшую надежду заткнуться. 

– Я ненавижу то, что произошло со мной в Гидре, – тихо говорит Баки, – бывают дни, когда я не могу смотреть на себя в зеркало. Бекка делает мой мир светлее. Бекка и ты, Стив. Дело не в Башне, дело в тебе.

Он обвивает руками талию Стива, и Стив судорожно вдыхает – он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание, когда Баки к нему прикоснулся.

– Мой запах, – напоминает Стив, – он тебя раздражал почти всю беременность.

– Боже, нет, – невесело смеется Баки. – Он меня _возбуждал_ всю беременность. И до нее тоже. Но я не мог, понимаешь? Я просто не мог. Ты же... Ты же Стив Роджерс, мой _лучший друг_ , готовый сделать для меня все, что угодно, пожертвовать всем. Ты и был для меня всем, всегда, но понял я это только года три назад.

Стив чувствует, как Баки качает головой. Длинные волосы щекочут шею.

– Но я не мог просить тебя еще и об этом. Особенно после того, как сам же тебя неоднократно отталкивал. Каким же я был идиотом, Стив, – голос Баки срывается.

Стив отшвыривает футболку, разворачивается и крепко прижимает Баки к себе. Проводит носом по виску и глубоко вдыхает, зарывается пальцами в волосы.

– Бак, – шепчет он, покрывая легкими поцелуями лоб и щеки, – Баки, – зовет, прежде чем наконец-то коснуться губ.

Мягко, осторожно, просяще. И словно живой водой на засохшее дерево плеснули – все чувства и эмоции оживают, когда Баки подается к нему, прижимаясь теснее, и отвечает на поцелуй. До головокружения, до навернувшихся на глаза слез, до зарождающегося в груди победного рыка.

– Мой, – выдыхает Стив, разрывая поцелуй, смотрит Баки в глаза.

– Твой, – едва слышно отзывается Баки и сам тянется к нему.

Стива раздирает противоречивыми желаниями. Хочется и как можно скорее присвоить, подмять под себя – и как можно дольше ласкать, чтобы каждый стон и каждый вздох навсегда отпечатались в памяти.

Он медленно, чувственно целует Баки в шею, проводит языком, наслаждаясь вкусом, оставляет яркий засос там, где скоро будет его метка, оглаживает ладонями бока и наконец-то забирается пальцами под футболку, прикасается к теплой коже.

Баки ахает и выгибается, крепко сжимает пальцами его плечи.

– Когда у тебя течка? – спрашивает Стив, снимая с Баки футболку и домашние штаны.

– После родов цикл еще не восстановился, но по проявляющимся признакам недели через две-три, – отзывается Баки, нетерпеливо сдергивает со Стива рубашку и стаскивает майку.

– Я хочу повязать тебя, – хриплым и низким от желания голосом говорит Стив, – безумно хочу. Но я знаю, что ты никому не позволил этого раньше. Ты позволишь _мне_?

– Откуда ты?.. – вспыхивает Баки и сам же себе отвечает: – По запаху. 

– Я поставлю тебе метку, – тихо, но уверенно заявляет Стив, прикасается пальцами к темнеющему засосу и чуть надавливает.

Баки вздрагивает, как-то беспомощно и растерянно смотрит на Стива.

– Что-то не так? Ты против? – Стив чуть хмурится, замирает в ожидании ответа.

– Никто и никогда не говорил, что хочет поставить мне метку, – едва слышно выговаривает Баки. – Трахнуть, повязать – да, но не метку.

– Как мне повезло, что твои альфы были такими идиотами, – Стив улыбается, обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями, мягко проводит по скулам большими пальцами. – Так что скажешь, любовь моя?

– Да, Стив, – выдыхает Баки, – да-да-да, и мы не будем ждать до течки.

– Бак, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, – возражает Стив, но уже знает, что проиграл.

Баки сам стягивает с себя трусы и ложится на кровать, сжимает рукой край одеяла, словно хочет закутаться, спрятаться от восхищенного взгляда Стива, но откидывает его в сторону.

– Красивый, – Стив обласкивает его взглядом и встряхивает головой, приходя в себя, быстро раздевается и ложится рядом. – Какой же ты красивый, Бак.

Стив ведет ладонью от живота к груди и осторожно сжимает пальцами чувствительный сосок. А потом наклоняется и берет его в рот так, как много раз мечтал. На языке появляется сладковатый привкус, и Стив стонет, не сдержавшись.

– Господи, – бормочет он, – я почти готов лишить нашу дочь позднего ужина.

Собственные слова молотом ударяют по сознанию – теперь он действительно может называть Бекку _их_ дочерью. 

Баки выгибается под его ласками, позволяя узнать себя на ощупь и на вкус, сжимается на мгновение при первом осторожном толчке, но тут же расслабляется, впуская, притягивает к себе за плечи, обхватывает ногами.

И целует, целует, целует, пока губы не перестают слушаться, пока им обоим не начинает не хватать воздуха.

– Стив, пожалуйста, – просит он, и нет – Стив уже и сам не смог бы остановиться.

Зубы впиваются в кожу в тот же момент, когда узел связывает их в единое целое. И определенно – этот счастливый стон Баки Стив запомнит на всю жизнь.

– Стив, – не открывая глаза, зовет Баки, лениво поглаживая его по спине и подрагивая от наслаждения, – а ты вообще думал о детях?

– С тобой – да, – признается Стив, медленно поводя бедрами. – Задолго до того, как ты предложил мне стать отцом твоего малыша.

– Хочешь, я рожу тебе сына? 

Стив крепче прижимает его к себе, чувствуя, как первый в его жизни узел понемногу начинает опадать.

– Только с одним условием, Бак, – с теплой насмешкой говорит он. Баки тихо смеется и утыкается лицом ему в шею. – В этот раз мы все сделаем по-настоящему.


End file.
